Love for the Sea
by DonaldDouglasandToby6
Summary: Duck is upset that nobody cares about his passion for the sea, until he meets Salty at Brendam Docks. The two hit it off. When Oliver disapproves, he's sent to work at Brendam while Salty is sent for repairs, and eventually goes to the Little Western. (I also added an extra chapter to explain some of Salty's adventures, since I felt I glossed over it in the first one.
1. Love for the Sea

Duck the Great Western Engine always had a fascination with the ocean.

Ever since he started work at Arlesburgh Harbour when he got his branch line, he loved seeing all the ships travel out on the ocean, wishing he could do the same.

Sometimes the other engines got a bit annoyed, but Duck was often so caught up with his ideas that he didn't notice.

One evening, the Great Western Engine puffed into Arlesburgh Harbour with Alice and Mirabel.

"Skiff? Where are you?" Duck called out, "I've got some fresh tourists here!"

"Right here! Woah!"

Skiff sailed right next to Duck, slightly bobbing about.

Duck chuckled.

"Still having a bit of trouble with the sails, Skiff?"

"A little bit," Skiff smiled, "But I'll get used to it. I just love traveling on rails."

Duck sighed and looked to the water.

"I wish I could sail the sea like you did... Say, what was it like, sailing with Sailor John anyway?"

Skiff thought back to before he was put to use as a railboat at the harbour.

"Well, it was fun. We got to look for treasure, got to visit new places... It's just my face consistently in the water that sort of 'sank' the experience, if you know what i mean." the railboat replied.

Duck laughed.

"Well, if I was a boat, my face would be far above the water. I wonder what'd it be like to go to faraway lands..."

Duck began to daydream as some tourists climbed into Skiff.

"Okay, hold on tight!" cried Skiff as he started to sail away, "Bye Duck!"

Duck was so caught up in his daydreaming that he hadn't heard Skiff.

But he did hear a sudden whistle.

"Woah, Skiff!"

"Sorry, Oliver!" Skiff chuckled nervously as he sailed out of sight.

Oliver sighed.

"Duck, what are you doing now?"

Duck blushed at being caught.

"Well, I, um..."

"You're daydreaming about going to faraway lands and exploring the world, aren't you...?" Oliver exhaled.

"Well... yes," said Duck meekly.

Oliver groaned in exasperation.

"Duck, you seriously need to stop deluding yourself. You're never going to turn into a boat, and you're never going to work in other countries. Stay right here on Sodor, where we belong." the tank engine said crossly.

Duck sighed.

"...sure Oliver."

"Good." and Oliver puffed away with his coaches.

But Duck felt rather sad as he started off back down the branch line.

"If only someone else on Sodor understood my fondness of the seaside... I seem to be the only one who really understands myself." Duck sighed as he puffed away.

The next morning, at Arlesburgh Shed, the other engines had already left.

Duck decided to pass the time by dreaming of what it would be like to float on the water and sail off to a tour across the world.

His driver walked up to him.

"Duck, we must collect some ballast from Arlesburgh Junction! Duck...?"

Duck didn't answer.

The driver sighed as he snapped his fingers in front of Duck's face.

Duck was suddenly pulled from his thoughts.

"Huh? Oh...hi driver." said Duck weakly.

The driver put his hands on his hips.

"Did you hear what I just said?"

Duck sighed in shame.

"...no."

"We're supposed to to take some ballast from Arlesburgh Junction and take it to Brendam Docks," the driver said, miffed.

"Oh..."

The driver got into the cab and Duck set off for the Small Railway.

At Arlesburgh Junction, Rex was shunting the hoppers into place.

"There we go! All smart!" Rex said.

"Ugh, why must you be so meticulous?" grunted Mike.

"Because I prefer neatness over dirtiness," explained Rex.

Mike rolled his eyes as he started to puff away.

Duck arrived at the junction with his ballast hoppers, sighing sadly.

Rex couldn't help but notice Duck's expression.

"Hello Duck. Why the long face?" he asked kindly.

Duck sighed as he came to a stop.

"Well, everyone seems to be against my fondness for the sea. Or they just don't care. Do you know how it feels to have everyone ignore a passion of yours?" the Pannier tank asked.

Rex chuckled.

"Well, sort of. I know Mike doesn't appreciate anything I do so I suppose that counts."

Mike immediately braked.

"Hey, stop making up rumours about me!" he said angrily.

"But it's fact," smirked Rex.

Duck lightly chuckled; Rex and Mike's banter made him feel a bit better, but he still felt a bit down.

"But seriously Duck; don't let anyone stop a passion like yours. If you like the sea, I'd say you find someone who shares your opinions." Rex continued.

"But who on Sodor likes the sea?" Duck asked.

"Um... I don't know." Mike said.

Rex thought for a moment.

"I don't know either... Hmm... Where's your train headed?"

"Well, it's to Brendam Docks. Something about being shipped to other places." Duck explained.

Rex grinned broadly.

"Well, you're going to a dockyard! Surely you'll meet someone there!"

"I hope you're right," Duck frowned as the ballast fell through to his hoppers.

The Great Western Engine whistled and puffed away, to Brendam.

At Brendam Docks, Cranky sighed.

"Salty, this one's yours..."

Salty couldn't help but notice the gruff tone in Cranky's voice.

"Argh me lad, what be your problem? Is it that you're lonely?" asked Salty cheerfully.

"Anything but... There's ten engines here per hour."

"Well me hearty, just know that you're special." Salty said.

"Yeah whatever..."

The crane rolled his eyes as he loaded Salty's flatbeds.

Two familiar whistles could be heard.

"Oh no... Not those troublemakers..."

"Hi Cranky! What's new?" grinned Bill as the tank engine twins puffed in with some China clay.

"Nothing until you two showed up." said Cranky gruffly.

"Oh, don't be so harsh, Cranky. They're young yet," chuckled Salty.

"Thanks for defending us Salty," Ben giggled cheekily, "We're rather bored though..."

Catching on to what Ben was meaning to say, Bill murmured in agreement.

"Oh! I hear ya! Would you two like to hear a story?"

Bill and Ben's faces instantly brightened.

"Yes please!" the twins shouted at once.

Salty chuckled as he collected his thoughts.

"Argh, well... How to begin?"

"At this point I don't even care," Cranky muttered.

Salty started to tell a story about an old captain who was desperately trying to find Captain Calles' treasure.

"And so, Captain Johnny ate a brownie as he thought of what to do next..."

"Why a brownie?" asked Ben.

"Because Cap'n Johnny loved brownies." said Salty.

"Are you sure?"

"...yes."

As Duck puffed into Brendam Docks, he heard something quite unusual.

He braked so he could listen better.

"Okay, fine. We'll cut out the brownies, but nevertheless, Captain Johnny sailed on around the coast of Sodor, trying to find that cavern. But it never showed up..."

Duck gasped.

"That sounds like a pirate!"

But he said it too loud, for Salty looked back and saw him.

"Ahoy there matey! I may not be a pirate but I can still tell exciting stories! Come over here lad! There's always room for more!" the Dockside Diesel grinned.

Duck, thrilled, puffed right next to Salty.

Duck, Bill, and Ben listened to Salty's story.

As soon as he was done, Duck was amazed.

"Wow! How do you know such fantastic tales? I've never heard anything like that before." Duck said in awe.

"Because he pretends he used to sail the seas," snickered Ben.

"Argh mateys, let's go treasure hunting!" mimicked Bill.

The twins giggled as Salty snickered himself.

"Well, not quite like that, lads. But it's more along the lines of this dockside Diesel loving the sea."

"He sure does," puffed Porter as he steamed beside Bill and Ben, "He always has something new to say."

Cranky grunted as he started to unload Duck's trucks.

"Will you all scram? I've got work to do, and you're blocking my view."

"Sure, Creaky Cranky," giggled Ben and the twins laughed as they puffed away.

"I best be off too," chuffed Porter as he went off to shunt some trucks, "There's a lot to do today, what with all the new projects on the railway and all."

Now Duck was alone with Salty.

The Pannier tank read his nameplate by his cab so he could get his name.

"So...Salty...you love the sea?"

"Well of course I do! It be my passion!" Salty said, "But nobody else seems to have that same fire. Sure, engines listen to me stories, but they only seem to do it because it's something fresh and new."

Duck was delighted; finally, someone had the same interest as him.

"I love the sea too though! I've always wanted to go to faraway lands!" he cried.

Salty looked over and smiled.

"Argh, ye got the passion too? I figured someone else did. You seem to be a quite interesting engine. Did you know about Captain Calles?"

"Well of course, what with all this cavern, pirate ship, and treasure business going on recently," chuckled Duck.

"Have ye heard about the pirate who wanted to find a way around the world?" asked Salty.

"No," Duck replied, who was already intrigued.

Soon Duck was engrossed in the story as Salty made it seem very dramatic indeed.

Cranky began to get annoyed.

"*ahem*"

Duck and Salty looked up.

"Don't you two have somewhere else to be?" the crane asked.

Duck suddenly remembered something.

"Oh no! I've got more trains on my branch line! Don't worry Salty! I'll hear the rest of your story sometime!" and Duck puffed away.

Salty chuckled to himself.

"Argh, that engine is quite interesting, ain't he Cranky?"

"He's just as annoying as you! Then again, so is everyone else," said Cranky.

That night, Duck puffed back into the sheds, feeling very pleased.

Oliver rose an eyebrow as Duck backed into his berth.

"What's with you, Duck? You were all gloomy last night."

Duck grinned.

"I met a very friendly Dockside Diesel at Brendam Docks today! He loves the sea, just as much as I do! It's high time someone else does!"

Donald and Douglas chuckled.

"Well, we're happy for ya, lad. I can understand how lonely it can get, having a passion no-one seems to notice," said Donald.

But Oliver wasn't so keen.

"What's so great about the ocean? We work here all day and all night, so what's so special? It's saltwater with fish in it. Nothing great..."

Duck's smile turned into a scowl.

"You just don't have the appreciation that I do!"

"Or it's just I focus on more important things, like being Really Useful," argued Oliver.

Douglas sighed.

"Oliver, leave 'im alone. He has a passion; not much ye can do aboot that..."

"Fine. I'll go sleep with the coaches at Tidmouth Hault, if that's what you want..." Oliver huffed and he puffed away.

"Well, someone woke in the wrong side of the shed," grunted Duck.

The next morning, Salty and Porter were shunting trucks, bright and early as always.

Salty started humming a sea shanty, which annoyed Cranky.

"Salty, don't you have any other interests besides your sea talk?" the crane asked rudely.

"Yes matey, but the sea is my workplace," replied Salty as he biffed some trucks.

But Porter was worried.

"Salty, be more careful! You might cause an accident!"

"Nonsense, me hearty. I never have accidents." Salty said with a hint of pride.

"What about when I first came here?" Porter asked crossly.

Salty stopped humming.

"Oh... Um... Never mind. But I'm careful, nonetheless."

But Salty wasn't being careful.

Salty biffed some trucks into another siding for Neville.

As the trucks biffed into the buffers, Salty wasn't paying attention and he suddenly smashed into the trucks.

Luckily, the buffers were very strong and held the trucks and Salty in place, but that was bad for Salty; his buffers were dented and he became derailed.

"Ugh, Salty!" scowled Cranky, "Look what you did!"

Salty sighed.

"I'm...sorry..." he said quietly.

"Tell that to the Fat Controller," replied Porter, "I know it was an accident, but you should've been more careful."

Salty knew Porter was right.

Later, the Fat Controller arrived on Winston, and he was not very happy.

"Ooohh, Salty... What have you done? Now Brendam Docks is short an engine, and Porter can't do the work by himself!"

Salty was very ashamed indeed.

"Sorry sir... I was careless, I was... sir..."

The Fat Controller sighed.

"Now I'll have to make some arrangements..."

"Excuse me sir," Winston said, "But who's going to replace Salty?"

"Hmm... I'm thinking Duck... He doesn't have that many trains right now, so it shouldn't be that bad of a loss."

"If you say so, sir. Shall we go to Arlesburgh Harbour and fetch him?"

"Of course, Winston. I'll send BoCo to take you to the Dieselworks, Salty..."

"Yes sir," said Salty.

The Fat Controller drove away, to Arlesburgh.

Back at the harbour, Skiff was giving some children a ride.

"Hang on tight!" the railboat cried as he sailed on, stopping beside Duck.

Skiff sighed.

"Bother. This wind is inconsistent sometimes. But it'll start again soon," he said.

Duck chuckled.

"You always have something positive to say, Skiff."

"Well, of course. Life's too short to dwell on negativity, Duck!" Skiff said happily, "That's why we should be upbeat and accept anything that comes!"

"Very wise, Skiff..." murmured Duck.

Just then, Winston drove alongside him, stopping suddenly.

"You're actually improving, sir," Winston joked, "I actually feel safe while riding with you."

The Fat Controller chuckled.

"Nice stop, Winston. Very nice."

He looked at Duck.

"Duck, I'd like you to work at Brendam Docks. Salty's out of commission and I need an engine in his place."

Skiff grinned.

"Duck, you're going to work by the sea! Isn't that exciting?"

"Yes... Though I don't think Oliver will care..."

"What do you mean?" asked the Fat Controller, who had overheard.

"Well... Oliver thinks my love for the sea is silly. With all due respect sir, it's a bit saddening."

The Fat Controller frowned.

"Hmm... Change of plans. Duck, you're staying here... I have another engine to talk to instead..."

Duck and Skiff exchanged a smirk as Winston spoke up.

"Where is Oliver, anyway?"

"At Arlesburgh Junction, as I recall." replied Duck.

"Right. Off we go, Winston!" and the Fat Controller set off again.

At the junction, Oliver was waiting for Jock to arrive with the ballast hoppers.

He was complaining about Duck to Toad.

"It's not like a locomotive to want to be a boat, Toad. It's completely useless too! Why bother with a passion that's never gonna come true?"

Toad was getting very cross.

"Oliver, I'm ashamed of you."

Oliver was surprised; Toad always said "Mr. Oliver", instead of just plainly saying his name.

"How does Mr. Duck's passion effect you in any way?" Toad continued bitterly, "I'm sure you have your own passions. What would it be like if Mr. Duck said those were silly? Put yourself in his place."

Before Oliver could reply, the Fat Controller drove up.

"Oliver, what's this I hear about being rude to Duck?" he asked sternly.

Oliver gulped.

"Um..."

Toad smiled.

"He said that Mr. Duck's passion wasn't worth anything, sir." the brakevan said.

"Thank you, Toad. Oliver, I'm sending you to Brendam Docks in Salty's place. Maybe that'll teach you to appreciate all kinds of work."

Oliver stuttered.

"B-but what about Toad? And my trains?"

"Douglas can take care of Toad, and your trains can be divided between Donald, Douglas and Duck." the Fat Controller said.

"...when do I leave?"

"Right now. Brendam Docks is a busy place, Oliver."

Oliver groaned as he was uncoupled.

"This isn't fair!" he complained as he scurried off to Brendam.

Soon, Oliver arrived at Brendam Docks.

Rocky was lifting Salty onto a flatbed to take to the Dieselworks.

Salty looked down to find Oliver.

"Argh, there's the engine to go in my place... Take care of the Docks, will you?"

"I'll...try... I guess..." Oliver said quietly.

BoCo honked his horn.

"Come along, Rocky. We must be quick if Salty will be repaired by the end of the day." the Diesel said.

He oiled away with Salty and Rocky.

Porter puffed up.

"Hello Oliver! As you know, I'm Porter. You know what to do, right?"

"...I guess..."

"Good. Let's get started."

Oliver biffed into some trucks.

Porter cringed.

"Oliver, may I suggest...shunting the trucks instead of biffing them?"

Oliver rolled his eyes and biffed some vans into Edward.

"Be careful!" said Edward crossly as the vans were coupled up.

All day, Oliver biffed into the trucks, taking his anger out on the other engines.

Porter began to get miffed quickly, but Cranky got even crankier than usual.

Just as Oliver was grumbling while biffing some trucks into Sidney, Cranky had enough of his behavior.

"Ugh, I can't take this anymore!" Cranky cried as he dropped a crate of melons on Oliver.

"Cranky!" Oliver shouted in despair.

Porter giggled.

"Oops...actually I don't care. It's funny." Cranky said.

That evening. Salty oiled into Arlesburgh Sheds.

Duck, Donald and Douglas were surprised.

"What are ye doing here?" asked Donald.

"I'm here to fill in for Oliver until he gets back from the Docks," Salty chortled, and he looked over at Duck.

"So, I guess we be working together now, are we?"

Duck was delighted.

"Yes Salty, I guess we are! I cannot wait until tomorrow!"

The next morning, the Fat Controller drove up to Brendam Docks, and he was still cross.

"Oliver, you will be staying here until you learn how to appreciate all kinds of work. I do not tolerate complaining about what your job like you currently are." he said sternly.

Oliver looked down at his buffers.

"Yes sir..."

Porter and Cranky smirked.

"I could easily replace you with an engine from the scrapyard; that's how unhelpful you've been," added the Fat Controller as he got into Winston, "I'd like that to change..."

Oliver paled.

"...yes sir..."

For the rest of the day, Oliver worked at Brendam Docks.

Gradually, he got to know Porter and Cranky's way of doing things.

"I'm sorry I biffed the trucks, you two; I guess I'm just not that fond of this type of work." Oliver said apologetically.

"Well, that's what you're here for," said Porter.

He also learned that the sea could actually be quite fun to look at.

"All those boats come in per day, Porter?"

"Right Oliver. That's what Brendam Docks is for; transportation of goods from across the globe."

"Fascinating," murmured Oliver.

Meanwhile, Duck and Salty worked together; Duck showed Salty how the ballast chute worked and the Diesel got to meet the Small Engines.

"What is that thing?" asked Mike rudely.

"I be Salty, me hearties. I'm here to collect some ballast." Salty said happily.

"He talks weird," whispered Rex.

"Be nice... Pleasure to meet you, Salty." said Bert.

That night, Duck and Salty were in their usual berths.

"Today was a great day," Salty said happily, "Got to tell a few tales, got to make new friends..."

"Indeed," agreed Duck, "Do you miss Brendam?"

"A tad, maybe," admitted Salty, "But I love it here too. All the sea is so shiny, the way the sun reflects off of it."

Just then, a whistle blew.

"Oliver?" gasped Duck.

It was; the tank engine puffed into Douglas' berth, who was out on the Main Line with a passenger train.

Salty smiled.

"Argh, Oliver. Is it time for me to go back?"

"Yes, Salty. The manager said your first job is to shunt the Flying Kipper."

Duck frowned.

"So...this is goodbye, eh?"

Salty grinned.

"No, matey. You're still going to deliver ballast to Brendam Docks. So I think we'll see each other quite often."

The dockyard diesel honked his horn as he started to trundle off.

"Bye, me hearties! Love the coastal route!" and he raced off.

Duck sighed; he didn't like to see Salty go.

Oliver looked over.

"Look... I'm sorry about everything I said about your passion. It is worth something, as is every passion. Keep loving the sea, Montague."

Duck grinned broadly.

"Thank you, Oliver. I'm glad to see you've learned to appreciate all kinds of work."

Toad couldn't help but smile at the conversation.

The friends looked out onto the ocean, seeing a whale jump out into the air and diving back in.


	2. Salty and the Small Engines

**Author's Note: This is supposed to be the story that expands on Salty's experiences on Duck's Branch Line. Sorry it took this long, I've been busy.)**

Salty was grumbling in the Dieselworks; he had been there for a while now, since he needed new buffers after carelessly shunting some trucks into some buffers at the Docks.

"Argh, aren't I ready to go yet, cap'n Den?" the Dockside Diesel complained.

"Uh, well... Your buffers are being fitted on, so I assume you can go by the end of the day."

"Ohh, that's not quick enough..."

"Sorry, Salty," apologized Dart, "But repairs don't happen overnight... unless it's something really minor, like this."

"I just want to go back to the Docks," Salty muttered, "The last time something like this has happened, it didn't end too well for me, ya see?"

"Oh, we do see, Salty," said Den slowly, "If the workmen could fix you quicker, they would."

"I think that should do it," said a workman confidently after surveying Salty's bufferbeam.

"So I can go, cap'n?" Salty grinned.

"I believe so. Just let me check with the manager."

As the workman walked off to the manager's office, the Fat Controller drove up in his inspection car.

"Salty! I need to talk to you!"

Salty bit his lip; for a few seconds he thought he did something else wrong, though he couldn't imagine what; he had been stuck in the Dieselworks, not doing anything.

"About what, sir? Are ye still angry with me, sir? If so, I'm very sorry-"

"I know, Salty, that's not what this is about. It's another engine I'm annoyed at now. Let's just say Oliver will be looking after the Docks with Porter for a while, even though you're repaired now."

"But why, cap'n?"

"Oliver's been quite rude to Duck, so I sent him to Brendam so he could respect certain types of work more."

"Oh... I see, sir. So then where will I be going?" Salty asked, "To the quarry?"

"Nonsense. I want to you put in a comfortable position. Conveniently, The Little Western does need an engine, and I believe you're the one to help."

Salty was surprised; he had never been on the Little Western before, and wasn't sure if he could handle it.

"But sir, I don't know the area."

"I'm sure that Duck, Donald and Douglas will be kind enough to tell you the route. Now, I expect you to leave right away, since your buffers seem to be repaired," said the Fat Controller.

"Oh, yes cap'n! Right away," Salty smiled.

The Fat Controller nodded to Den and Dart, then Winston reversed out of the building.

"Well, isn't that lovely, Salty? You'll still be working by the seaside," said Dart.

"Not to mention you won't be stationed in one particular location. You'll get a chance to stretch your wheels," added Den.

"Such long sentences, Den."

"I know, Dart. It's fun."

"Argh, thank ye two for a nice stay! You're right; it will be a nice change of pace! Goodbye now!"

Salty honked his horn and started out of the Dieselworks, just as the workman ran back.

"Okay, you can... go. Never mind..."

"Nice try, Wilson. Maybe one day," Dart grinned.

At Arlesburgh Sheds, Duck, Donald and Douglas were talking about the day's work.

"It's been quite a busy time without Oliver," murmured Duck, "At the same time, I'm glad he isn't whining about my interests."

"Aye, he kin be a pain whin he wants tae be," chuckled Donald, "Ye cannae deny his intelligence though."

Douglas was about to interject when a strange horn blasted out.

Salty backed into Oliver's berth, surprising the trio.

"Salty?" Donald asked, "Whit urr ye daein' 'ere? Ah thought ye wur at th' docks."

"I'm here to fill in for Oliver until he gets back from the Docks," Salty chortled.

"Oh yes, I remember now," Duck chuckled, "The Fat Controller told me and Skiff about it at the harbour. Serves him right."

Salty grinned, and he shot a meaningful look at Duck.

"So, I guess we be working together now, are we? That should be interesting."

Duck was beyond delighted.

"Yes Salty, I guess we are! I cannot wait until tomorrow! I'll show you all my friends around here! There's a railboat, a purple tank engine, miniature tender engines..."

Duck started chatting endlessly.

Salty quickly stopped paying attention and looked over to Douglas.

"Does he always go on tangents like this?"

"He does whin he gets excited," Douglas smirked.

Salty chuckled lightly.

"Well then... I'm in for a ride."

The next morning, Duck whistled loudly, waking Salty up.

"Argh, where's the Flying Kipper? I need to shunt-"

He then looked around and remembered everything from the previous evening.

"...oh."

"Wake up, lazywheels," Duck smirked, "You have to collect some supplies from the harbour and take it to Arlesburgh Junction. It's just a little ways from here Then, you need to collect some ballast and take it to Harwick."

"Oh... Right away," Salty yawned as he rolled out of the shed.

Duck snickered.

Douglas, however, was more concerned.

"Urr ye sure that diesel know whit he's daein'? He forordinar ainlie shunts trucks, ye know."

"Oh, I'm sure he'll be fine," said Duck confidently, "I hope..."

At Arlesburgh Harbour, Skiff was flying along the rails happily.

"Wee, woo hoo! I just love watching the sun rise on a cool day!"

"Argh, indeed. Takes me back to when I was on the Mainland," said a pirate-like voice.

Skiff blinked in confusion as he sailed alongside a red BR Class 07.

"I've never seen you before," the railboat said in surprise.

"Blimey! I for one have never see a boat with wheels either. My name is Salty, matey."

"I'm Skiff. Are you new around here?"

"Sort of. I've been on the island for years, but never in these parts, argh. I'm still getting used to this place."

"I see," said Skiff as Salty was coupled up to his trucks, "I'm just restricted to this harbour, since I give tours. Not that I really mind though; the sunsets are beautiful."

"Indeed they seem to be, judging from their sunrises," Salty murmured, "I'll see you later I suppose, Skiff. I must get to some junction."

The diesel honked his horn and rushed away.

Skiff grinned.

"Seems like a nice diesel. I like his pirate accent too. So authentic."

As Salty rolled along the coast, he couldn't help but draw his eyes to all the seagulls, sand dunes, and the sound of the waves splashing into the beach.

"Argh, it's just like Brendam Docks, only less industrialized. I'm gonna like it here..."

At Arlesburgh Junction, Salty rolled up alongside Duck, who was collecting some ballast.

"Did you meet Skiff?" asked the Great Western engine.

"Argh, indeed I did matey. He's quite friendly. Such an optimist. Nice to see one on this island, to be honest."

"I can't help but agree there. Now, I should probably tell you how this ballast chute works."

"Yes, please do. Otherwise, I might have ballast all over me!" Salty chortled.

"We already had that happen with Sidney, so it wouldn't be the first time," remarked Duck, "Anyway, those small tracks over there belong to the Arlesdale Railway. That railway has miniature engines that do many different jobs, like us. One of those jobs is to deliver ballast from their mines to the chute that's up there."

Salty was a bit confused, but listened anyway.

"Now, their trucks have this mechanism that allows the ballast to fall through the bottom of their trucks, through the small holes in the chute to our standard gauge trucks."

"Sounds a bit complicated if you ask me..." Salty muttered.

"It's not, once you get used to it," Duck replied, "Believe me, I was confused on the small engines' existence as well, but they really do mean well. Now if you excuse me, I should probably get to Tidmouth. I'll see you later, Salty."

"See you later, Duck."

Salty was about to be uncoupled from his supplies when he noticed the miniature engines at the junction.

"Goodness me! When Duck said you were small, I didn't think you were this small!" the diesel said in surprise.

Bert smiled kindly.

"We may be small, but we're still useful."

Mike scowled at the newcomer.

"What is that thing?" asked Mike rudely, easily loud enough for Salty to hear.

"Mike!" cried Bert harshly.

However, Salty didn't seem to notice the condescending tone in Mike's voice.

"I be Salty, me hearties. I'm here to collect some ballast." Salty said happily.

"He talks weirdly," whispered Rex to the other three.

"Be nice... Pleasure to meet you, Salty. I'm Bert, and the green engine is Rex, and the red one is Mike."

"I see... So who's going to give me some ballast?" Salty asked as he started towards some ballast trucks that were on a siding.

"I'm not," Mike fumed, "I love trucks, but I don't want to be around someone such as you."

Salty was a bit hurt.

"I'm sorry I upset ye, matey."

"I'm not your matey," Mike fumed as he puffed away.

Bert sighed.

"I'm sorry about him. He's always like that, I'm afraid."

"I understand, I suppose," Salty muttered as he started pushing the trucks to the chute.

Rex gulped and started to puff away.

"I... uh... I have to... uh... help Jock at the mines," he stuttered as he rushed away.

"I don't understand... Rex is usually so nice," Bert sighed as he started to shunt his trucks onto the ballast chute.

Salty groaned.

"I suppose it's me nature... I am a bit... strange."

"Not to me. I mean, if little engines can work a small line, anything makes sense to me," Bert chuckled as the ballast fell through to Salty's trucks.

Salty smiled slightly.

"At least one of 'em likes me... See ya later, Bert."

Salty honked his horn and started towards Harwick.

Bert grinned.

At Harwick, Ryan was arranging his next goods train as Salty rushed in.

Ryan grinned broadly.

"Oh, thank goodness this ballast has arrived. We have a piece of track in the Construction Yard that needs repairing. A bit ironic, come to think of it."

He then frowned, suddenly realizing he had no clue who this engine was.

"Wait, who are you again? Sorry, the introduction must've slipped my mind. I've never really been good with those."

"You must be the purple tank engine Duck told me about," Salty said.

"He talked about me? How flattering! Oh, my name's Ryan by the way."

"And I'm Salty."

The Dockside Diesel sighed.

Ryan winced, a bit confused.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, it's just those small engines..."

"Rex, Mike and Bert? I mean there's also Jock and Frank but... well, it doesn't quite roll off the tongue as well," Ryan said.

"Well, sort of. Bert's a kind engine, but Rex and Mike seem to not like me. I think it's because of my pirate ways..."

"I'll admit I haven't met an engine like you before, but perhaps that's what makes you so interesting. You have a sense of karsma."

"I think you mean charisma..."

"Oh, right. I haven't memorized that word yet," Ryan chuckled sheepishly, "Unfortunately, I'm not really one to give advice. I'm not a troublemaker exactly, but... well, how do I put it... I'm... young."

"Arg, at least ye accept me, and I'm grateful for that," Salty replied as he started to back up.

Ryan smiled.

"Thanks, Salty."

Salty managed to hide his sadness until Ryan couldn't see his expression.

"How do I get Rex and Mike to accept me? I probably won't be here for much longer, and I don't want to be remembered as the awkward pirate diesel to them forever."

"Why are you so obsessed with someone accepting you?"

Salty looked over to find a diesel railcar rolling in front of him on the other track.

"Oh, well... I suppose I'm not typically like this, but those Arlesdale Railway engines have me in a mood now."

"Who cares what they think?" Daisy scoffed, "I haven't really met them, though it seems I should be glad I haven't."

"They aren't all bad, lass," Salty muttered, "Bert's nice. Rex and Mike though... they don't seem to be."

"Truth be told, I've met a lot of not-so-nice engines in my time. I express myself differently than everyone else, and I haven't let anyone else stop me."

"Yes, but I act like a pirate. Isn't that strange?" Salty asked sadly.

"Not really. I've seen worse things...! Besides, it's not like it's hurting anyone. From what you've said, you'll be going back to... wherever you work soon anyway, so why even bother?' Daisy asked.

"Because then they'll only remember my pirate nature and... that's it, matey."

"Their loss then," said Daisy smugly, "I had a similar feeling when I left for this branch line. See, I used to work on the Ffarquhar Branch, but the Fat Controller decided I should be placed here instead. I was worried all the passengers would remember this stuck-up diesel who for some reason wears makeup. After a while I let it go, since they aren't part of my life anymore."

"For a lass who claims to be stuck-up, you seem legitimately wise," Salty said in surprise.

"Oh, an old friend taught me a few things...! Just trust me on this one... Express yourself however you like, as long as it's not hurting anyone. We all have our quirks."

Salty smiled.

"Thanks, lass. You certainly have brought my spirits up a bit."

"Oh, I suddenly realized I haven't even told my name yet! My mistake. I'm Daisy. You are?"

"My name is Salty, me heartie."

"Well, keep doing what you're doing, Salty. I have to go to the harbour though. Maybe we'll see each other again sometime."

"I sure hope so. Just wait till I tell you all me tales!"

Daisy giggled as she started to cross the junction that led to the harbour.

"Can't wait to hear 'em."

Salty felt like himself again as Daisy rushed away.

"That lass knows how to cheer an engine up."

Meanwhile, Bert was still upset with Mike and Rex.

"I'm sure you two hurt his feelings," the blue engine fumed, "He's a newcomer, and we must treat him with respect."

"I admit I probably acting... harshly," Rex muttered.

"I don't think so," Mike scoffed, "He's strange. Who talks like a pirate? The only person I know that does it is some weird ventriloquist. He always creeps me out."

"I'm sure you're strange to him too," Bert retorted.

"Not gonna lie, he has a point," Jock grinned.

"This isn't even your problem, Jock! Get out!"

"This is my berth, Mike. I'm not leaving."

"Shut it," muttered Frank, "Just admit we're all strange and let it be the end of it."

"So what's normal then?" Rex asked.

"Normal... is boring," Bert smirked.

"Alright, alright, I understand now," the green tender engine muttered, "I'm sorry, Bert."

"I'm not the one you insulted."

Salty's horn blew, making Rex and Mike freeze.

"It's him!" whispered Mike.

"Go apologize, both of you," Bert ordered.

"Yes, Bert!" Rex spluttered as he rushed away.

"Why should I?" huffed Mike, "I'm not going to."

Bert was about to try and convince Mike when he noticed Salty backing into the junction.

"There he is now. This is your chance."

"Argh... Hello there, mateys," Salty grinned.

"Ah, hello Salty. Did-"

"Oh, I feel fine. Just fine, thank ye matey."

"Here we go..." grunted Mike.

"Now, I have plenty of stories to share with ye! Which one do you like better: The tale of The Lost Pirate or the tale of the ghost engine?"

"The Lost Pirate sounds interesting," said Bert.

"Well then, matey, let me tell you the tale of... Captain Calles..."

As Salty talked of the tale of "The Lost Pirate", Bert, Jock and Frank listened intently.

Rex was at first rolling his eyes, but soon got sucked in like everyone else was.

Even Mike got interested in the story; he didn't typically hear stories like the ones Salty seemed to tell.

By the time Salty was done, all of the Arlesdale Railway engines were impressed.

"I must say, Salty. You're quite a storyteller!" Bert said.

"I well... I suppose I am," Salty grinned, "I guess it's part of my strangeness."

Rex and Mike shot a guilty look at each other.

"I... don't think you're strange, Salty," Rex said quietly.

Salty was surprised at the confusingly nice comment.

"But... you rushed away from me when I was picking up ballast."

"I... guess I wasn't sure how to react," Rex admitted, "I'm sorry, Salty."

"I am too," Mike piped up.

Frank and Jock's jaws dropped; Mike barely apologized to anyone, unless he cared about them.

"R-really?" the Dockside Diesel stuttered.

"Yes... I didn't think like things that were different from the usual engines that come by here, which are either Great Western engines or the Scottish Twins. But now you've shown how diversity is truly a wonderful thing," said Mike sincerely.

Salty wasn't sure what to say.

"Argh, well... Thank ye, Mike. You too, Rex. I sure wasn't expecting this."

"Whit urr ye aye daein' 'ere, Salty? Ye'r supposed to be at Tidmouth by this time! Git a move-on!" Donald cried out as he puffed up.

Salty chuckled sheepishly at the Caledonian twin.

"Oh, sorry Donald. I must've lost track of time. I'll be there soon, I promise!"

"Ah hawp sae, or th' Fat Controller wilnae be pleased wi' ye."

"Right, I'll leave right away, matey. I hope I see you all again soon!"

As Salty started rolling away, the Arlesdale Railway engines all blew their whistles and horns in unison.

"We hope so, Salty. We hope so, too..." Bert smiled.

Donald was confused, but decided to not ruin the moment, even if he didn't know what it was about.

That evening, Salty backed into the shed, feeling quite happy indeed.

Duck couldn't help but notice this.

"I'm guessing your day went well?"

"Oh, indeed I did! In fact, today was a great day," Salty replied, "Got to tell a few tales, make some new friends... At first, Rex and Mike didn't like me, but I won 'em over."

A few moments of silence past.

"Do you miss Brendam?" Duck finally asked.

"Sometimes I think about it, and how well Porter and I work together. I do miss the lad, to be honest. He's always so supportive. Heck, I even miss Cranky!"

"Is that even possible?"

"It is for me," Salty smirked, "After living at the Docks for years, you know Cranky isn't that bad once you get to know him. He's... well, for lack of a better word, cranky, but... he has his kind side."

Duck frowned.

Noticing this, Salty quickly changed the subject.

"Oh, but don't worry, I still love it here too. That 'Skiff' fellow is quite right about the sunsets; they are lovely."

"Heh, they are. Having a lovely view before dozing off to sleep is always pleasant," said Duck.

A whistle blew, cutting the conversation short.

"Oliver?!" Duck groaned, "He's back already?"

Oliver winced as he backed into Douglas' berth; it was clear Duck wasn't happy to see him.

He understood this, since him being back meant that Salty had to leave, but he didn't exactly feel wanted.

"I'm sorry, Duck, but the Fat Controller was satisfied with my new understanding of the types of work Brendam Docks has, so he sent me back here."

"So I guess that means I have to leave then, eh?" Salty asked.

"I'm afraid so, Salty. The manager told me to tell you that you can rest for the night, but then you have to wake up early to shunt the Flying Kipper."

"Ah, I see, matey."

"So... this is goodbye?" Duck asked quietly.

Salty grinned, in an attempt to cheer the Pannier tank up.

"Nonsense, me heartie! Ballast is an important export, so I think you'll be visiting Brendam Docks quite often. I'll be waiting for you, yar."

Salty honked his horn and trundled away.

At Brendam Docks, Porter was shunting some oil tankers for Paxton when Salty backed in.

"Salty! You're back!" Porter exclaimed.

"Indeed I am, matey!"

"Tell us about your trip," Porter urged.

"Oh, it was wonderful! They have little engines there!"

"Little engines? Are you sure about that?" Cranky muttered.

"Sure I'm sure! Duck can tell you all when he comes back. They also have a boat on wheels!"

"A railboat?"

"Exactly, Porter!"

As Salty, Porter, and Cranky were talking, Paxton slowly rolled up for his tankers.

He noticed what was going on and frowned.

"Oh. Better leave them alone for a few minutes." the diesel said quietly as he slowly backed into one of the goods sheds.

"Argh, when all is said and done mateys, I did miss home sweet home, and you two as well."

"Heh... we missed you too," Cranky smirked.

Salty, Porter and Cranky all laughed as Paxton tried to get their attention.

"Um? Hello? My tankers? I need them... Is it okay to interrupt this? The Dieselworks needs these tankers... Uh... never mind..."


End file.
